Parallel
by onzen-kitsune
Summary: AU High School fic. Naruto's life changes as he unwittingly unleashes Kyuubi and changes his life forever.


Chapter 1: Summer Break – In Hokkaido

Chapter 1: Summer Break – In Hokkaido

Chapter 1: Summer Break – In Hokkaido Chapter 1: Summer Break – In Hokkaido Top of Form

-I do not own Naruto or anything. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto so please don't hunt me down  
Chapter 1: Summer Break – In Hokkaido

-I do not own Naruto or anything. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto so please don't hunt me down

"speech"   
'thought'

Author's Note:

It's a kyuubi/naruto story set in modern Japan HIGHSCHOOL so expect random weirdness. My first story I'm so proud. Btw story starts in the summer

Chapter 1: Summer Break – In Hokkaido

By freedomfighterX

'Hokkaido,' thought Naruto as he got out of the bus that he was in. 'So this is where the Sarutobi Family shrine is. It's almost been a year since I've visited Grandpa Sarutobi but my first time here at the family shrine. I wonder what's with, what's he going to make me do this year?.' thought Naruto to himself as mental images of him washing floors, dishes, and cooking food for his grandpa appeared in his head.

'Probably going to make me do all the cooking and cleaning like every other year I've visited him. Dirty old man, instead of hiring a maid he uses me to do all of his dirty work each summer. What a bother.' thought Naruto as he started climbing upon the many steps that lead towards the main grounds of the temple.

As he reached the top he looked upon the large piece of land his grandfather had owned. It was several hundred acres and had its own lake and had stayed within the family for as long as Naruto had known. That was all Naruto had really known about his grandfather Sarutobi and other than that it was his grandfather Sarutobi that had trained him since he was a kid. He was trained differently than other kids. Instead of normal training he had made Naruto cook, clean, and then pounded him to the ground, then made him cook, and clean all over again. He had turned Naruto into a maid more than anything else and his excuse for it was always, "Naruto, I am doing this for your own good. A man who can not rely upon his own skills is no man at all!" and always Naruto would respond, "If that's true then why don't you do your own damn chores!" This more often then not resulted into a duel in which Naruto always lost.

"Oi, Naruto, I see you made it here safely and soundly. I'm glad." said Sarutobi as he gazed upon Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Now, Naruto after having put your bags away the temple grounds need some cleaning to do."

"Aww, but I just got here."

"No, buts Naruto. It's all part of your training."

"Yeah, whatever," sighed Naruto in defeat. "Oh, gramps, where do I stay?"

"Over there," pointed Sarutobi towards a one roomed storage shed.  
"What! Storage shed! I'm your grandson and yet you force me to stay there!"

"Now, now, Naruto. It's all part of the training. It's either that or sharing a futon with me. Ne? Don't tell me you like to sleep with old men Naruto?"

"Damn you! Who would want to sleep with a prune like you anyways! Besides I prefer girls!"

"Girls? Naruto, don't tell me that you've already been with a girl?" glared Sarutobi seriously as he looked upon Naruto with a stare that froze Naruto to his core.

"Of, of course not! Why would I! My life is already complicated enough as it is since I'm the last in my class and failing most of my classes. If a girl were to enter it I'd be dead." retorted Naruto. "Besides being called dead-last is just as bad a turn-off as saying that I liked guys."

"Good, good. I don't know what I would've been forced to do if you really were doing inappropriate things with girls. Your parents in Heaven would never have forgiven me." cried Sarutobi slowly as he dried away some fake tears.

"Forced to do? What exactly do you mean by that?" inquired Naruto angrily.

"Nothing a little Exacto-knife could fix," retorted Sarutobi as smiled upon Naruto.

Naruto turned to stone as images of his grandpa, an Exacto-knife, and him were together. Thoughts of a crying Sarutobi holding an Exacto-knife in one hand and something else on the other hand had scared Naruto pale. "You wouldn't really do that would you Gramps?"

"Well, of course not." smiled Sarutobi sadistically as he started to walk down the long walkway of the shrine. "Now back to training. I want you to clean the temple grounds then go cook us up some food."

"And how exactly is that training!" demanded Naruto as he flung a fist at his grandfather only to see that it was easily caught. Sarutobi then easily twisted Naruto's arm and threw him away.

"Now, Naruto, are you trying to argue with me?" asked Sarutobi as he chuckled to himself.

"No, Grandfather Sarutobi." replied Naruto in a defeated tone. "I'll get started right away as soon as I get my stuff unpacked."

"Good boy. Oh, and if you see a fox don't go chasing after it. It'll only bring you more trouble." finished off his grandfather as he walked away.

"Lazy old man." mumbled Naruto as he started to get up only to have a rock smash into his head.

"I heard that!" came the distant voice of his grandfather.

'Damn old man, is he super human?' thought Naruto as he collected himself off the ground. 'Training my butt.' thought Naruto as he looked around and entered his shed. 'Well at least I brought some important reading materials with me,' thought Naruto as he peered in to his bag only to see it empty.

"What! Someone STOLE my MAGAZINES! What am I suppose to read now! More importantly WHO stole my MAGAZINES!" yelled Naruto as he rummaged through his bags to find his beloved magazines were truly gone.

While somewhere else in Hokkaido:

"YES! Secret research mission complete! What a haul! What a haul! Aren't you all glad that I have emancipated you all from that underage brat who thought he could get away with you!" yelled the white haired middle aged man as he looked upon his new porno magazines. He looked upon the magazines and continued his research.

Mumbles of –research, research- could be heard as he crouched over in his apartment, sitting on his desk, looking through his newly acquired _research tools_.

Hours Later, Temple Grounds:

"Lazy old man, making me do all his work for him," mumbled Naruto as he cleaned the shrine grounds and all over the area. "And damn that person who stole my magazines. Things have only gotten worse since I've arrived here. Hmph!" finished off Naruto as he scraped the last of the trash in to a bag and tied it.

'That should be the last of it. Now for lunch.' thought Naruto to himself as he suddenly saw a flash of red on the corners of his eyes. 'What was that?' thought Naruto as he suddenly stopped what he was doing and started following what he thought he saw. He slowly began to enter the forest but never realized it since he was so intrigued by what he was following. He eventually came up to a cave.

"What? A cave? What's a cave doing here?" asked Naruto to himself as he started to look around the cave. "I could of sworn I saw that figure or whatever I saw come here. Huh, what's this?" asked Naruto as he look into the cave only to see an old rusty iron gate blocking his way.

'What the? Why is this here?' thought Naruto even more curious now as he grabbed the iron gates.

-Creak!-

"What the!" screamed Naruto as he rushed for cover as quickly as he could before the iron door crushed him. "What the Hell kind of iron door is that!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lung as he looked upon the wreckage of what use to be an iron gate. "What a piece of junk." said Naruto angrily as he kicked the door once and then proceeded deeper in to the cave feeling as if he was being drawn in for no particular reason.

As Naruto entered he could see some very old kanji written on the wall but he chose to ignore them as he just preceded even deeper in to cave until he came on to place where the cave seemed to end and a room start to appear. The room appeared to be a shrine of some sort, it even had a little shrine box where the spirits of the cave resided.

"Geeze, who would of thought I just find something like this laying around here?" smirked Naruto as he simply just walked around the place a bit more until he upon a stone with a sword in it. He also saw some old writings in which he tried to make out but couldn't since his brain was too dense to figure it out.

"Stupid old writings, so old and smudgy I can't even make them out. But this sword is sure cool." finished off Naruto as he stupidly tried to pull out the sword. After a few minutes of hard tugging Naruto eventually pulled out the sword through sheer force.

"Yosh! Nothing can withstand the strength of Uzumaki Naruto!" screamed Naruto in ecstasy as he danced around with the rusty blade and started to hit the boulder lightly with the blade only to see the blade break.

"Huh! You rusty piece of junk! How dare you break on me!" screamed Naruto angrily oncemore he suddenly saw a boulder break in two revealing another passage. But this passage was different as Naruto looked on. He could see some sort of light at the end of the tunnel and the way in was smooth too and wet.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is for?" inquired Naruto as he slowly made a step towards the entrance only to slip and fall all the way in. "Oh, damn it! Why always meeeeeeeee!" screamed Naruto as he fell in.

As Naruto hit the bottom of the tunnel he felt his butt land on a wet surface and as he got up he saw exactly what it was that he now looking at. It was a small underground pool that was shimmering with light. The room was filled with and as he got up closer to the pool he was surprised again at what he saw.

". . . a mummy? A MUMMY!" screamed Naruto as he looked into the pool to see a shriveled up mummy with long silver blue hair flowing in the water which scared Naruto to death.

"What the Hell is a mummy doing here! What the! Did it just move!" screamed Naruto once more as looked on and sure enough the mummy did move or it started to stir as Naruto looked on in horror.

Naruto was just frozen there as he saw the mummy slowly get itself out of the water and then it slowly reached out for Naruto barely caressing his cheek before he jumped backing fear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It touched me!" screamed Naruto as he was now scared beyond his wits and simply just ran up towards the tunnel, through the cave, out the cave, put back the gate, and run back to the shrine. This all happened within a matter of minutes as Naruto was pumped up out of fear and adrenaline.

"What the HELL was THAT!" screamed Naruto as he swore to himself that he would not reveal this to his grandfather. 'Better not tell this to gramps. I don't even want to know what he would do to me if he were to find out!' as images of Sarutobi doing grisly things started to come up into Naruto's mind. He then slowly made his way back home hoping that the mummy would do nothing and just go back to sleep. 'Whatever it was,' thought Naruto, 'it better not come out.'

Hours Later, Evening:

'Ahh, good thing everything went well.' thought Naruto as he just finished washing the dishes that he and his grandfather just ate dinner with. 'And gramps didn't ask why I was even late too. Yosh! What luck!' finished Naruto in his thoughts as he made his way back to his shed. 'So far no mummy too!'

But as Naruto got closer to his shed he realized that the door to it was open. 'What the?' thought Naruto as he slowly and cautiously entered his shed. 'Must be that thief who stole my magazines. So he thinks he can get away with stealing from me twice does he! Well, no one pulls it over from Uzumaki Naruto twice in a row!' screamed Naruto in his head as he saw that whoever it was that tried to steal from him was now sleeping in his bed.

"What kind of isiot sleeps in the bed of those they are trying to steal from from? This isn't Alice and the three bears!" screamed Naruto as he pulled off the blanket covering the stranger that was in his bed and to his surprise it was . . .

"A girl! What the Hell is a girl doing in my bed and she even has my t-shirt on!" screamed Naruto as he looked on at the girl. She was half- naked and lying in Naruto's bed, she had long silver blue hair, and she was pretty cute lying their in his bed in a fetal position. 'What the . . . what should I do?' thought Naruto as he sweat dropped on the floor.

As he got up he could hear that the girl was getting up.

"Umm, who took away my blanket?" asked the girl slowly as she looked Naruto straight in to the eyes. 'Her eyes,' thought Naruto, 'they're red!'

"Who are . . . you?" asked Naruto as he barely managed to get that out of his mouth too dumb to know what else to ask.

"Kyuubi." answered the girl slowly before she got up and sniffed Naruto behind his ear. Then she surprised him more when she all of suddenly bit him on the cheek.

Naruto too surprised simply fell on the floor and stared upon this unknown girl. "You . . . you bit me." said Naruto a bit surprised as he looked upon Kyuubi.

There she stood, with his t-shirt on as her only clothing, gawking back at Naruto. She simply smiled as she slowly bent down once more and caressed him on the cheek. "What? Don't you remember me? Or would you prefer to see me naked like I was in that cave?"

'The mummy!' was the only thought in Naruto's head when he suddenly felt a kiss descend upon his lips. 'Too much, overload!' thought Naruto as he then suddenly blacked out.

"Maybe I was a bit too straight forward?" smiled Kyuubi to herself as she giggled at the now unconscious Naruto.


End file.
